13JOB
by Tasukuu
Summary: * *
1. Zongorázni

Korán reggel volt. Kellett volna, de már nem tudtam visszaaludni. Némán bámultam a felkelő napsugarak által megvilágított lila falat. Igen, lila a szobám fala. Nem is emlékszem melyik őrült pillanatomban festettem át erre a mélabús színre. Mindig jobb szerettem a zöldet, bár az okát sosem tudtam. Olykor az ember feltétlenül szeret.

Különösen gyorsan peregtek a percek, nem csoda, hisz a mai nap szombat, és azt hiszem egyszer mégis csak sikerült elszundítanom. De még vártam. Nincs isten, akiért nyolc előtt akár egy másodperccel is, felkelnék az ágyból.

Nyolc nulla-nulla. Lassan kikászálódtam, felöltöztem, megreggeliztem. A mai nap különleges. Azt hiszem még csak ebben a pillanatban, két kanál müzli közt tudatosult bennem: Hannah megkért, hogy kísérjem el a plázába. Gondolom nem akart egyedül vásárolni. Általában másokkal szokott menni az ilyen kiruccanásokra, de most valahogy – nem is értem – úgy jött össze, hogy mindenki megbetegedett. Amellett Hannah az egyik legjobb barátnőm, furcsa, hogy eddig még sosem hívott. Talán épp itt az ideje, hogy elkezdje.

Mikor befejeztem a reggelit lassan az ajtó melletti fogashoz ballagtam, felvettem a kabátom és sálam, majd egy percre megfordultam. El akartam köszönni anyámtól, de akkor, abban a pillanatban rá is jöttem, hogy ez valójában mennyire lehetetlen.

Aznap, ahogy sokszor máskor is az évben anyám nem volt otthon. Az ok szemtelenül egyszerű: színésznő. Gyakran forgat olyan helyeken, ami túl messze van ahhoz, hogy csak úgy minden nap hazautazzon. Nem olyan ismert, de a maga kis szerepeiben meglehetősen sikeres. Ami pedig engem illet, megszoktam már a hiányát.

Öt perc múlva már magam mögött hagytam két utcát, és a buszmegállóban álltam. Az épp ekkor fordult be a sarkon, felszálltam, s rögtön megláttam Hannah-t. És őt is. Nem sokkal Hannah mögött. Bőre halvány volt, szinte már sápadt. Egyik kezével a korlátba kapaszkodott. Szőke, enyhén hullámos fürtjei épphogy elérték tiszta, zöld szemét. Előre meredő tekintete határozottságot, és talán csak beleképzeltem, de mintha némi magányt, és elhagyatottságot is tükrözött volna.

Ginger, mi van veled már megint? – törte meg a ragyogó álomképet Hannah.

Az én hibám volt. Gyakran elkalandozom. Megráztam a fejem.

Nem… semmi fontos. – feleltem, de akkor már késő volt.

Hannah, követve pillantásom megtalálta álmodozásom forrását. Kissé elmosolyodott naivitásomon.

Nem ő a neked való tudod jól. – válaszolta, s igyekezett elvonni a figyelmemet a fiúról.

Lesütöttem szemem, de szívem szerint örökké tudtam volna bámulni. Talán feltűnt volna neki, esetleg rám is tekint, még ha azzal az embert próbálóan gonosz pillantásával is.

Hannah-nak igaza volt. Iannel nincs értelme randizni. Évente több tucat lány szívét töri össze, úgy hogy csodálkoznék, ha egyikükkel is járt volna akár egy napot is.

Néha azért reménykedem, hogy végül lesz_ valaki, _akivel ünnepélyes kivételt tesz. Az életem tényleg egy álomvilág.

Menjünk. – szólt utánam Hannah.

Látszott, hogy látja rajtam, vagy legalábbis sejti mi az, amin az eszem jár. Arcán még mindig ott volt az a rosszalló mosoly.

Akkor tűnt csak fel, hogy a busz megállt a Pláza előtti parkolóban. Hannah-nak igaza volt: ideje indulni, és itt hagyni ezt a szomorú melankóliát.

De akkor oly hirtelen, s ugyanazzal a határozottsággal, melyet nemrég szeme sugallt, ő siklott el előttem. Egy pillanatra mintha meghaltam volna, és valahogy sosem akartam már feléledni. Imádtam az illatát, de sosem tudtam rájönni mire hasonlít igazán.

Amilyen hirtelen jött, oly észrevétlenül el is tűnt. Szinte már én éreztem bűntudatot, hogy nem álltam félre. De nem volt sehol, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. Pedig olyan szívesen… ha csak egyszer megszólíthatnám…

Hannah megragadta a kezem, s vonszolni kezdett maga után. Még időben rángatott ki a buszból, mielőtt velem együtt tovább hajtott volna.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg átvágtunk a parkolón, kivételesen Hannah lassította a menetet. Cseppet sem feltűnő fintoromból megértette, talán nem a tíz centis magas sarkújában kellett volna jönnie.

Pár pillanat, és kitárult előttünk a fotocellás ajtó, és elindultunk érdekesnek és egyben hosszúnak ígérkező túránknak.

Viszonylag gyorsan, alig néhány perc alatt letudtuk a földszintet. Az igazság az, hogy Hannah nem igazán szerette a Pláza ezen részét. Azt hiszem, egyet kellett, hogy értsek vele: valóban nem erre voltak a legjobb, vagy inkább úgy fogalmazok: a Hannah számára legmegfelelőbb boltok.

A Pláza közepén, hátulról és elölről is, mozgólépcső vezetett fel az elsőre. Szeretem a mozgólépcsőt. Talán ezért a Plázát is. Mikor felértünk, és sikeresen leléptünk a cipőnkkel a mozgólépcsőről – mindig érdekelt mi történik, ha egyszer csak bekapná a cipőfűzőm – belevethettük magunkát a drágábbnál-drágább divatszaküzletek rengetegébe.

Ahogy számítottam rá, Hannah főként nézőközönségként alkalmazott, bár annak, ahogy megjegyezte, abszolút tökéletesnek bizonyultam. Na, igen, és a hordár szerepre sem vagyok egy utolsó.

Néha úgy éreztem ez a lány valahogy sosem tudja abbahagyni. Most épp egy számomra meglehetősen visszataszító darabot, egy vörös-sárga csizmát szúrt ki magának.

Még nem mentünk be a boltba, csak a kirakatból szemléltük az árukat.

Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez kell neked? – próbáltam szolidan lebeszélni a megvásárlásáról, nem mintha eleve sok esélyem lett volna.

Éreztem, hogy fél szemmel rám pillant.

És miért is érdekel a véleményed? Tudod ez divat… - felelte kissé kioktatóan.

Azt hittem pont ezért jöttem nem? – igyekeztem rámutatni a lényegre – Hogy visszatartsalak egy esetleges rossz üzletről! – válaszoltam, s kicsit közelebb hajoltam az üveghez, hogy még jobban szemügyre vehessem azt a „Hannah által úgy kedvelt divatcikket".

Nézz csak oda! – rántott ki hirtelen elmélyült ábrándozásomból.

Felnéztem. Ekkor vettem csak észre, hogy Hannah figyelmét már nem az a szörnyű cipő köti le, de ezt sejthettem. A meglepőnek viszont azt találtam, hogy még csak nem is valami másik ruhadarab vagy kiegészítő.

Követve ujja vonalát, őt pillantottam meg. Alig tőlünk húsz-huszonöt méterre egy kávézó asztala mellett ült egy másik sráccal, akit nem ismertem fel.

Arckifejezése most sem tükrözött semmi kedvességet, sőt, még ijesztőbbnek, még kegyetlenebbnek látszott. Egy lány állt előtte. És mit mondjak, meglehetősen csinos volt. Úgy tűnt eléggé ki van borulva. Szinte már sírt.

Csak egy újabb csalódás. – felelte Hannah kimondatlan kérdésemre.

Bólintottam. _Igaza lehet._

Észrevétlenül közelebb siettünk. Nem tudom miért, de valami azt sugallta, erről most nem maradhatok le. Végül már mikor olyan távolságba kerültünk, hogy akár minden szót tökéletesen hallattunk, megálltunk.

Az előbbi lány már sírt. Halkan, s elkeseredetten azt suttogta:

…miért… mi az oka, hogy már én sem vagyok megfelelő… - s úgy éreztem, rettenetesen megalázottnak érezte magát.

Ian persze, én tényleg néha komolyan elgondolkozom azon mit látok ebben a fiúban, diadalittasan mosolygott, s nem válaszolt.

…kérlek… - szipogta a lány. – Mondd már meg! – most kezdtem csak érezni, hogy talán nem csak szimpla keserűséget érez ez a lány.

Iannél kezdett már betelni a pohár.

Fogadd el szépen, és találj ki a kávézóból, Claire! – válaszolta lekezelően, s kezeivel babrálva próbálta levezetni idegességét.

De Claire nem tágított. Még nem kapott kielégítő magyarázatot a kérdésére.

Felelj, kérlek! Mégis mi kell neked? És vagyok a legszebb lány, akit csak megkaphatsz! – folytatta tovább a lehetetlen küzdelmet, s fennhangon zokogni kezdett.

Azért tudja mit csinál… - suttogta mellettem Hannah.

Ian szemei összeszűkültek. Arcán látszott, hogy nem bírja már soká a nyomasztó feszültséget.

Hirtelen felállt. Azt hiszem, ekkor szakadt el a cérna…

A szépség nem minden, ha még nem hallottad volna drágám. Te egy tökéletes analfabéta vagy. A divaton kívül nem érdekel senki és semmi! Nem olvasol, lógsz a suliból, és még csak nem is zongorázol! – adta meg a várva-várt választ a srác.

Hát ez… Most meglehetősen kikelt magából. Láttam rajta, hogy vérig van sértve, annak ellenére, ahogy ő lekezelte a lányt.

Claire elképedt. Bután bámult a fiúra szegény kicsi fejével.

Zongorázni? – hebegte…

Ian ismételten nem válaszolt. Felvette a kabátját, ami az előbb még a székén feküdt, s szokásához híven, akár egy kósza szellő, tovatűnt.

Pár másodpercig, amíg még tudtam, tekintetemmel követtem lépteit, majd Hannah felé fordultam.

S számára a szemem egyszerre mindent elárult.

Nem! Ginger, nem! Ez nem jó ötlet… - próbált lenyugtatni, de már semmit sem tehetett.

Végre úgy éreztem: az utam el van rendelve.


	2. Véletlenek

A következő napokban sokat töprengtem egyes dolgokon. Olyanokon, mint a „pláza eset". S ha komolyan belegondolok, egészen ez említett incidensig semmit nem tudtam Ianről. Azt hiszem, legalábbis remélem, mások is így vannak ezzel. Mert ha nem… nem, az kizárt.

Hazafelé sétáltam a nedves utcán. Az eső mindent elöntött: a járdát, az utat. Az esernyőm épphogy csak állta a kegyetlen terhelést. Szerencsére a szél nem fújt. Bár így is, erősen kétlem, hogy lett volna egyáltalán valami, ami kedvemet szeghetné.

Hazafele még be kellett vásárolnom, muszáj, ha nem akarok megint éhezni. Nem szeretem a bevásárlást, szó mi szó.

Mikor elértem a sarki kisboltot, leeresztett esernyőmmel beléptem a kirakathoz képest meglehetősen tágas épületbe. Elővettem zsebemből azt a félig átázott papírdarabot, ami eredetileg a bevásárló listám volt, majd szereztem valahonnan egy kocsit, és villám gyorsan száguldani kezdtem.

Mivel, hiszen már mondtam, hogy rettenetesen irtózok az élet ezen területétől, számomra ez nagyjából olyan mint egy verseny. A legutóbbi rekordom 1 perc 46 másodperc, bár akkor csak egy doboz tejért jöttem, és a sor sem volt valami hosszú…

Kenyér megvan, felvágott, ami mit sem ér a sajt nélkül… és ami még nincs: konzerv kukorica. Beteges, hogy mennyire oda vagyok érte… Egy sorral feljebb, a harmadik polcon lesz.

A tőlem telhető legmagasabb sebességre kapcsolva átszalonoztam a vásárlók közt – akik feltehetőleg őrültnek tartottak… Végre befordultam, amikor… megvan! Egy szinttel feljebb helyezték át, mióta itt jártam. Csak erre voltam képes koncentrálni…

BUMM!

Jaj neee… már megint! Becsukott szemmel repültem, most, úgy hiszem, csak két métert, legalábbis az esés nem tűnt olyan borzalmasnak, mint legutóbb. Bevert könyököm sajgott egy kicsit, de nem súlyos, volt már rosszabb…

Már megint nekimentem valaminek… felpillantottam: vagy valakinek…

Egy pillanatig tényleg azt hittem álmodom, vagy a szemem káprázik, de idővel – néhány másodperc alatt – rá kellett jönnöm: ez igen is a valóság.

De akkor… neki… nem előttem kellene állnia, és még csak nem is kellene mosolyognia. Most mit mondjak neki?

Szi-szia… - szólaltam meg egy elég hangon.

Továbbra is csak mosolygott. Olyan furcsa… kicsit még homályos tekintettemmel az előbb mintha… annyira hasonlított valakire… áhh talán csak ez a kegyetlen szédültség teszi…

Szia. – köszönt bársonyos hangján a srác, s kezét felém nyújtotta.

„Mintha megérdemelném…" – gondoltam magamban, de attól még őrültségnek tűnt számomra a visszautasítás. Főleg ezzel a látással… beüthettem a fejem zuhanás közben…

Így hagytam, hogy felsegítsen.

Öhm… Tim… a nevem… - szólalt meg újra, kissé megilletődötten.

Ekkorra, már és is elmosolyodtam. Talán egy aprócskát.

Ginger… - mondtam, s én akárcsak ő, az az érzés ami arcán tükröződött, egy pillanatra elért szívemig…

De aztán messze tűnt…

Hát akkor… Tim, azt hiszem én megyek! – tértem ki határozottan, s csípőre tett kézzel, cseppet sem komolyan vehető arckifejezéssel tekintetem végigfutott a harctéren.

Még mindig nem értettem meg, hogy csinálta, hogy ép bőrrel megúszta az ütközést…

Azt hiszem túlságosan is igyekeztem kifelé, olyannyira, hogy csaknem fizetni is elfelejtettem.

Óráknak tűnő hosszú másodpercek teltek el, míg sikerült előkeresnem a megfelelő pénzérméket pénztártárcám mélyéből. És a srác csak állt ott, és figyelt…

Végre kiléptem! Úgy éreztem, felszabadultam, akár egy rab, mikor megtudja, mégsem kap életfogytiglant. Ábrándozva vágtam át utcákon, hogy észre sem vettem. Valahogy, nem is értem miért, elöntött a boldogság, s fel sem fogtam, hogy nem húztam fel az esernyőm…

A piros lámpát azért nem kerülte el a figyelmem. Megálltam, két lábbal a földön, de lelkileg mintha két méterrel a föld felett lebegtem volna…

Min jár az eszed, kislány? – kérdezte valaki.

Körülnéztem. Egy idős nénike álldogált mellettem. Valószínűleg ő is arra várt, hogy átkelhessen a túloldalra. Arca gondterheltnek, ugyanakkor felettébb barátságosnak tűnt.

Hát… az bonyolult… - feleltem kissé megilletődötten. – Azt hiszem magam sem tudom már… - mondtam, s a borult ég felé fordítottam zavart tekintetem.

A néni csak biztatóan bólintott, mintha megértene engem. Pedig még magam sem tudtam mit érzek igazán…

A lámpa váltott. Mindketten átballagtunk, ugyanabban a lassú, és egyben monoton tempóban, nem törődve a már hosszú ideje ismét pirosan világító közlekedési lámpával.

Haladtunk tovább az út mentén, s én még mindig nem vettetem be semmi féle különleges védelmi eszközt az időjárás ellen. Nem is igazán foglalkoztam már vele. Így vagy úgy, de nem fogok megszáradni. Közben a nénike, mint kiderült, a közelben lakik, alig két utcával odébb tőlünk, ráadásul meglehetősen jól ismerte anyát, ezért meghívott magához egy forró teára. És igen… valóban eltalálta: tényleg nem lett volna szórakoztatóbb társaságom.

Egy öreg ház előtt álltunk meg, amelyet már régebbről ismertem. Mindig kedveltem a halványsárga színét, mellyel kitűnt a többi sablonos épület közül. Belülről éppolyan lebilincselő látvány fogadott mint legelvontabb álmaimban képzeltem. Inkább hasonlított egy kastélyhoz, mint egy lerobbant viskóhoz, ahogy néhányan neveznék a suliban.

Csak nyugodtan gyere beljebb, kislány! – s kedvesen beterelgetett egy amolyan étkezőszerű helységbe.

Én pedig, tényleg nem tehettem mást, leültem az asztalhoz, s ámultan, s kissé kábultan is talán, szürcsölni kezdtem a nem is tudom igazán pontosan milyen ízű forró teát, amit pár perccel később kaptam.

Megvártam, míg a néni teája is elkészült, s leült velem szemben.

És mondja csak, pontosan honnan ismerte anyukámat? – kérdeztem meg hirtelen, minden előzetes gondolat nélkül.

Először azt hittem nem felel. Hosszasan bámult mögém a messzeségbe. Legalábbis én ezt hittem. Egészen addig, míg egy apró, kellemes kézmozdulattal rábökött figyelme központjára.

Lassan hátrafordulva, én magam is szemügyre vehettem: egy fotó lógott a falon. A szőke, zöld szemű asszony gondtalan, s barátságos arccal nézett vissza rám. De ami leginkább meglepett…

Ismerem őt… Silvia néni?- bukott ki belőlem.

Igen, anyád és a menyem igen jó barátságban voltak – válaszolta nyugodtan, ugyanakkor most először valami furcsa bánat is tükröződött idő megkínozta arcán. – Tehetséges fuvolaművész volt, talán tudod…

Helyeslően bólintottam. Anya valóban sokat mesélt róla.

…de meghalt. – zárta le a témát hirtelen. – Nem kellett voltan, hogy így legyen. Annyira életteli, és kedves lány volt. Nem értem… - folytatta mégis, bár rögtön megbánta.

Hát igen… emlékszem rá, pedig még elég kicsi voltam akkor mindössze vagy hét éves. Azt hiszem ételmérgezés volt az oka, vagy bármi is, de nem természetes halállal halt meg… Titokzatos egy ügy volt. Nagy port kavartak körülötte. Még a rendőrség is nyomozott, ezt onnan tudom, hogy anyát is kihallgatták.

A néni nagyot sóhajtott, s éreztem, eljött az én időm.

Ami azt illeti, én is szeretem ám a zenét. – mosolyogtam, mintha ez majd megváltaná a világot.

Valóban? – pislogott rám kissé zaklatottan.

S én csak igenlően bólogattam.

Épp zongoratanárt keresek! – tereltem tovább a szót, s úgy tűnt, nem hittem volna, de használt!

Valóban? – hökkent meg a néni.

Pontosan erre a pillanatra vágytam egész értelmetlen életemben, boldogságot lopni valaki szívébe.

S heves bólogatásba kezdtem.

Talán én ajánlhatok neked valakit. – s úgy látszott sikerült kizökkentenem őt fájdalmas emlékei forgatagából.

Té…

De mielőtt befejezhettem volna, akár egyetlen szót is, az ajtó kicsapódott, s belépett rajta...

… Tim?

A barna hajú, s félénk fiú, ahogy megismertem hirtelen felém fordult. Rám meredő zöld szemei őszinte meglepődöttség sugárzott, mint ahogy az enyémből úgyszintén.

Oh, hát ti ismeritek egymást? Ez nagyszerű! Tim, drágám, a hölgy órákat szeretne venni! – törte meg a csendet a néni, amiért őszinte köszönettel adóztam neki, ugyanakkor kissé kényelmetlenül éreztem magam.

Ezután lassan, s halkan kisomfordált az ajtón. Ezt megint csak nem tartottam a legeslegmegfelelőbb döntésnek. Szinte könyörgőn néztem utána, s reméltem, ez csak egy nagyon, nagyon rossz vicc.

Szóval szeretnél zongoraórákat? – fordult felém Tim érdeklődő arckifejezéssel, miután kiterítette átázott kabátját a közeli fűtőtestre.

Ahaa… - válaszoltam eléggé zavartan. – Minél előbb, ha lehet. – tettem hozzá.

Rendben.

S átvezetett egy másik szobába. Ez most, az előbbihez képest egy picit különbözött. A jellege ugyanolyan régies, és mégis elbűvölő, bár a berendezés: a fal mellett értékeznek tűnő könyvekkel tömött szekrénysor pihent. Középen valami nagy dolog állt. Három lába volt. Kitalálhattam volna, hogy mi az, de egy fehér lepedővel lefedték. Pár másodpercen belül azonban Tim könnyeden lerántotta.

Nem szoktad használni? – tettem fel a kérdést gyanútlan ábrázattal.

De. – felelete.

Akkor miért…

… mert rossz emlékeim támadnak tőle. – válaszolta, mielőtt egyáltalán feltehettem volna a kérdést.

Egy röpke pillanatig szótlanul bámultunk egymás szemébe, majd Tim játszani kezdett a zongorán. Nem ismertem a darabot, de elvarázsolt minden hangja.

Mikor kezdhetném? – szólaltam meg izgatottan, mikor abbahagyta.

A jövő héten kedden. – felelte szelíden. – Előbb semmiképpen. Megfelelő? – kérdezett vissza, s hangjából furcsa nyugtalanságot olvastam ki.

Hatkor?

Nem válaszolt, csak bólintott.

Már épp kifelé tartottam, amikor eszembe ötlött még valami:

És… mennyit kellene fizetnem érte? – fordultam vissza.

Láttam mosolygós arcán, hogy hirtelen meghökken. Erősen csodálkoznék, ha tartott volna előttem bárkinek is különórákat.

Öhhm… mennyire szeretnéd, ha tanítanálak? – tette fel arckifejezéséhez illő kérdését.

Csak épp most én lepődtem meg különösen.

Bármi áron… - bukott ki belőlem, akaratom ellenére is.

Abban a pillanatban a fiú arcán csúfos vigyor jelent meg, amilyet még sosem láttam. Őszintén szólva kicsit megrémített.

Akkor kedden… nem kérek sokat. – válaszolta, egy kicsit visszafogottabb, mégis kis szívem számára oly kegyetlen mosollyal.

Másodpercekig pislogtam értetlenül a szoba közepén, majd megfordultam, s kábult, álmodozó lépteimmel elhagytam az öreg házat.


	3. Őrült kétségek

Egy újabb verőfényes reggel… Nem is tudom, miért utálom a reggelt. Sőt, nem is értem egyáltalán miért is van olyan, hogy reggel?

Miután a kegyetlen és fárasztó ébredés után szépen lassan kikecmeregtem ágyamból, s rápillantottam naptáramra, hitelen úgy éreztem, mintha most ebben a másodpercben életem elnyerte volna teljes és tökéletes oly áhított értelmét. Kedd van. Ma van a piros karikás kedd, azaz zongoraórás kedd!

Halovány mosoly kúszott a hajnali napsütéstől fintorgó arcomra. Nem hittem volna, hogy ez a nap lehet még ennél is szebb.

Aznap nem reggeliztem. Nem találtam otthon semmit. Ez általában biztos jele annak, ha soron következik egy újabb nagybevásárlás. És biztosan nem felejtem majd el: korgó gyomrom minden percben emlékeztet aznapi teendőmre.

Másodszor, mikor pillanatra pontosan érkeztem a házunkhoz legközelebbi buszmegállóba, és sikerül felnyomorognom magam a buszra, eszembe vésődött: a jövő csak csodás lehet.

Ahányszor csak felléptem a járatra, egyszerre elborzasztott, mégis egyfajta kedves-boldog érzéssel öntött el a nyüzgő tömeg látványa. Mintha megengedné, hogy tartozzak valahová, ide.

Szia!

Meglepetten kaptam fel a fejem. Áh csak ő.

Szia, Hannah… - köszöntem kissé megilletődött kifejezéssel arcomon.

Tekintetét eleinte kicsit furcsálltam. Talán ő is az enyémet. Bizonyára ma reggeli vonásaim rejtélye vonta el figyelmét.

Ma olyan sokan vagyunk. – jegyeztem meg szelíden.

Hannah csak bólintott.

Nézd csak… - s ujjával egy nem túl messzi pontra mutatott.

Egy emberre.

Kissé előre hajolva, vigyázva, el nem essek valamiben, követtem ujja vonalát, s meg is találtam célpontját.

Nah? – kérdezte türelmetlenül, mintha várna valmit.

Azért ez túlzás, nem? Olyan beteges csak ezért ezzel a busszal utazni, hogy Ian közelébe férkőzhessenek! – törtem ki hirtelen hihetetlen meghökkenéstől megszédülten.

S igyekeztem nem gondolni a délutáni zongoraórára.

Igazad van. – felelt Hannah komikus mosollyal.

Nagyot sóhajtottam abban a pillantban.

Ma is lesz matek dolgozat, igaz? – kérdeztem eléggé lehangoltan.

Most fogtam fel csak valójában… az a sok lány, mert persze nem fiúk töltötték tele a járművet, mind azért vannak itt, hogy megszerezzék Iant. Az én Ianemet… Van így egyáltalán az egésznek értelme? Kell ez nekem?

Nem tudom a választ…

Attól tartok. – felelt Hannah előző kérdésemre. – Amennyi esze van, tudod, hogy folyton csak ezen jár az agya… Ezért nincs barátnője!

Akaratlanul is akármilyen kíméletlen viccnek is tartottam, nem tarthattam vissza nevetésem.

Hannah-nak igaza volt: A matek tanár egy, valójában rémes egyéniség, amolyan matematikus alkat, ellenben – ember legyen a talpán, aki ezt az ellentmondást megmagyarázza – külsőre ámulatba ejtően helyes diktátor és zsarnok. Néha eszembe jut mit írna egy ilyen ember akármelyik közösségi weboldalon. „Kedvenc elfoglaltság/Hobbi: a matematikai érzékkel meg nem áldottak szívatása, dolgozatjavítás"

Hát, tett rá célzásokat… - folytattam a beszélgetést.

Mindig tesz rá megjegyzéseket. – felelt Hannah kissé cinikusan.

A busz megállt. Mi kiszálltunk pontosan szemben az iskolaépülettel.

Mióta felkeltem egy kicsit szomorkássá vált az ég. Felhők borították mindenütt. Mindez nem értem miért, de engem is lehangolt. A tantermek is besötétedtek, s szinte érzetem a számban a mesterséges fény ízét.

Miután beérténk az osztályterembe Hannah kissé eltávolodott tőlem. A mienk amolyan iskolán kívüli barátságnak számított. A szüneteket általában magányos olvasgatással töltöttem ki. Mint ahogy most sem, sokszor már nem is figyeltem a szövegre, valahová távolra bámultam, s elmerültem az ábrándozás mélységes tengerében.

Mondjuk Ginger mellé! – mondta valaki, s kirántott mesebeli álomvilágomból.

Meglepődötten néztem fel. Körültekintettem a teremben, s akkor vettem észre: egy fiú közelít felém. Először nem hittem el. De aztán…

Tim? – hasított belém a felismerés.

Hirtelen záporszerű nevetés hallatszott a hátam mögött. Azt hiszem ez elég hangos volt.

De, tényleg ő volt, Tim. Nem hittem el!

Egy fontos dolog épp ebben a pillanatban járta át az agyam: most egy tanórán ülök.

Ginger bizonyára nem bánja, ha leülsz mellé, nem igaz, Ginger? – folytatta a tanárnő, az ismeretlen hang…

Gyorsan kellett reagálnom, és azt hiszem ezúttal nem okoztam csalódást.

Persze, nem. – feleltem, s talán túlságosan is gyorsan.

Végigtekintve asztalomon jobbnak láttam, ha kicsit összehúznom magam. Lepakoltam könyveimet a pad másik végéből, s nyertem egy aprócska teret, hogy táskámat lábam mellé fektettem.

Tim pedig leült.

Életemben először, figyeltem történelem órán. Olyannyira felkavart az elmúlt néhány perc eseménye, hogy még csak szemem sarkából, egy aprócska pillantásra sem voltam képes. Ezerszer, ha nem, akkor egyszer sem, megkérdeztem magamtól „Mégis mit kellene tennem?".

Gondoltam rá, hogy hányingert színlelek, hogy hazaszökhessek…

Nézhetem a könyvedet? – szólt hozzám alig hallhatóan.

Lassan felé fordultam, s meghökkenéséből ítélve arckifejezésem egy éhes vámpíréval vetekedhetett. Igyekeztem megnyugtatni magam, s szótlanul középre toltam könyvem.

Ő pedig csak mosolygott. És megint eszembe jutott. Annyira emléztetett valakire! Mintha már milliószor láttam volna azt a mosolyt. De most sem tudtam megfejteni a rejtvényt. Figyeltem… egészen addig, míg maga is ráeszmélt, hogy őt bámulom. Abban a pillanatban pirosló arccal kaptam le róla elkalandozott tekintetem.

Fájdalmasan lassan teltek a hosszú másodpercek, amikor megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő, fellélegezve pattantam fel helyemről, s megcéloztam az osztályterem nyitott ajtaját. Nem érdekelt, hogyan, hogy jussak ki, hadd tűnjek el messze, bárhová, ahol nincs ő. Nem tudom megmondani az okát, de frusztrált a jelenléte.

Szaladni, rohanni tudtam volna. De nem tehettem. Elbotlottam.

Hallottam a hátam mögött felcsendülő hangos hahotát, s nem akartam felállni. Kicsit felemeltem fejem, és láttam, hogy ő áll előttem. Láttam, hogy beszél hozzám, de nem figyeltem bizonyára nyugtató szavait. És ő nem nevetett. Miért nem? Nem vagyok elég nevetséges?

Kinyújtotta kezét, s várta, hogy megfogjam, de én egyszerűen képtelen voltam rá, hogy megtegyem ezt a lépést. Szinte megfeledkeztem róla, hogy a padlón fekszem.

Aztán kissé feltápászkodtam. Ennyi tellett erőmből, s fájdalomtól lüktető csuklómtól…

Ezek után, igazán nem tudom, hogyan jutottam le az orvosi szobába. A mai napot mintha egészében egy sűrű köd borítaná…

Tim vitt le. Úgy emlékszem. Pár percig csak sokkosan feküdtem az ágyon majd hirtelen felültem, felkaptam az ágyon fekvő kabátomat, s elkezdtem szaladni…

Várj már! Hová mész…. – kiáltott utánam a fiú mindhiába.

Végre elértem célom: futhattam, rohanhattam, ahogy a lábam bírta. Nem tudtam megállni. Nem akartam, hogy megálljak. Mintha így tűnhetnék, megúszhatnám az életet, minden gyötrő kétségével együtt.

Meggondolatlan ötlettől vezérelve leültem egy padra. Behunytam szemem, s hallgattam a boldog, öntudatlan madarak önfeledt csiripelését.

Nem tudom helyesen cselekszem-e mostanában. Valójában… nem is tudom, mit cselekszem. Csak menekülök életem egyik parkjából a másikba…

Percek teltek el, mikor valamiért, eszembe ötlött, hogy vajon mennyi az idő. Kezem fejem fölé emeltem, s igyekeztem elkerülni bárminemű mozgást. Félig csukott szemmel nehézkesen rátekintettem. 17:28 Majd kezem tartását vesztette, s halk koppanással ért padot.

Fél hat. – szuszogtam kimerülten…

Hirtelen felnyitottam a szemem.

Fél hat! – ugrottam fel a fehérre festett parki padról.

Néhány, csipegető galamb hangos szárnycsapkodással ijedten röppent fel körülöttem. Majdnem olyan rémülten, olyan sokkos állapotban, akárcsak én.

Nekem zongoraórára kell mennem! Szívem lüktetett az izgalomtól. Gyorsan körültekintve felmértem a helyzetem. Sietnem kell, hogy időben odaérjek. S megint csak a legjobb megoldást választottam: ahogy csak bírtam, rohantam.

Végre hasznát vehettem annak a sok embert próbáló edzésnek. Gyakran indultam iskolai futóversenyeken.

Mire megérkeztem, lábaim remegtek a fájdalomtól, arcomon apró erecskékben folydogált végig a víz. Becsöngettem.

Majd újra.

De semmi.

És újra.

De megint csak az üres, hiábavaló várakozás.

Korábbra vártalak. – szólalt meg egy hang mögöttem.

S én, jóformán halálra rémültem. Kétszer is megfordultam a tengelyem körül mire tudatosult a helyzetem.

Szia – köszöntem, s hangom érezhetően remegett.

Szia – viszonozta a gesztust, - Nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg eljössz, miután délelőtt úgy elrohantál... – folytatta szelíden mosolyogva.

Határozott mozdulattal az ajtóhoz lépett, s kinyitotta azt.

Gyere be! – invitált kedvesen.

Majd bezárta mögöttem.

A nagymamád nincs itthon? – kérdeztem gyanakvón.

Tim lassan megrázta a fejét.

Ezen a héten a bátyánál lakik. Tudod a szüleink elváltak, mielőtt anyám meghalt.

Arcomat elöntötte a keserűség.

Ez szörnyű… - fakadtam ki.

Nem, nem annyira… - felelte érzéketlenül.

Szeme bágyadt-fájdalmas csillogása mégis elárulta szíve minden titkát. De nem firtattam tovább a kérdést.

Ezután néhány pillanatig némán álltunk, majd Tim kapott előbb eszéhez, s szelíden beterelgetett a múltkori nappaliba.

Már nem fedte lepedő a zongorát, tényleg úgy tűnt, mint amit valaki már használatba vett. De csalódnom kellett: a fehér lepedő ugyanott hevert, a szoba közepén, a padlón, ahová legutóbb ledobta.

Gyere csak! – hívogatott lelkesen, s leültetett maga mellé, a zongorával szemben.

Játszani kezdett, azt hiszem azért, hogy maga is belelendüljön egy kicsit.

Mit szeretnél, hogy csináljuk? – fordult felém komolyan.

Felnevettem a meglepődöttségtől.

Fogalmam sincs. – feleltem őszintén.

Áhh…

Kelletlenül megingatta fejét.

Ugyan… Játszottál már valaha zongorán?

Hát, őszintén szólva…

Még sosem. – feleltem kínomban.

Akkor az alapoktól, nemde?

Erre már nyugodt szívvel, határozottan bólintottam.

A következő másfél órában kiélhettem a gyermekkoromban elmaradt eszeveszett „billentyűnyomogatási" lázamat, ami felettébb megnyerte tetszésemet. Ha Tim nem javított volna ki minden egyes apró-csetlő hibámnál, talán még igazi profinak is képzelhettem volna magam. Egy távoli illúzióban…

Két, kemény óra elteltével végkimerülésem határán állva borultam rá a fekete zongorára, és egy hatalmasat ásítottam.

Áhh, majdnem leláttam a gyomrodig! – nevetett Tim.

Mi? – csattantam fel, teljesen feleslegesen.

De ő nem vette zokon. Csak édesen mosolygott, ahogy egészen eddig.

Elfáradtál?

Szótlanul bólintottam, s ismét lehajtottam fejem.

Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte, s a fehér kissé még pókhálós falat fürkészte.

De, egy kicsit. – feleltem, s lehunytam szemem.

Van kedved elmenni valahová?

Szemeim abban a másodpercben felpattantak. Villámcsapásként ért ez az ajánlat…

Úgy érted…

Úgy értem, ha éhes vagy, menjünk, és együnk valamit.

Étteremben? – hitetlenkedtem, de kezdtek elszállni ködös illúzióim.

Tim meggondolva válaszát lassan bólintott.

Miért ne?

Mintha ágyúból lőttek volna ki – bár nem úgy tették – rohantam a kabátomért, alig győztem kivárni, míg ő maga elkészül.

Aznap este kellemesen meleg időjárás köszöntött.

Tim taxit hívatott. Szóval ez tartott olyan kimerítően hosszú ideig. Ez tényleg ámulatba ejtett. Egy elég komoly étterem előtt szálltunk ki. Ettem már itt. Nem túl drága, de nagyon finom ételeket szolgáltak fel. Egyre inkább beleszerettem a helybe.

Tim egy kétszemélyes asztalhoz vezetett. Illedelmesen kihúzta előttem a széket, hogy helyet foglalhassak. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban… Velem még soha senki…

Az öltönyös pincér egy-egy étlapot nyomott a kezünkbe, én pedig rendeltem, mindössze öt perces keresgélés után valami iszonyúan kimondhatatlan nevűt, és egy szénsavmentes ásványvizet. Tim hasonlóképpen. Még soha nem voltam ennyire önfeledt boldog.

Csak hogy szétoszlassam az álomképet:

Kérdezhetek valamit?

Tim csak megadóan fel-le ingatta fejét.

Ez most egy randi? – tudakoltam félőn.

Néhány másodpercig némán próbált olvasni arcvonásaimból, majd látva a mélységes kétségeket önkénytelenül is megszólalt.

Ha szeretnéd… - felelte könnyeden.

Meghatottan elmosolyodtam.

Ekkor, megtörve a csodás pillanatot, megérkezett a pincér, s felszolgálta a mennyei étkeket. Legalábbis a külső ezt sugallta. Valójában rémes íze volt. Azért rendíthetetlenül mosolyogtam…

Timé azt hiszem, nagyon csúnya volt, akkor ez lehetett a titok. Az emlékek néha megcsalnak.

Ő gyorsan elfogyasztotta a sajátját, s néhány percig szótlanul figyelte, hogy győzök le minden egyes nagy falatkát. Elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy bírta ki azt a fél órát, míg meggyőztem magam a tál elfogyasztásának lehetetlenségéről.

Ízlett? – kérdezte, miután letettem a villát.

Akkor, ha lehet, ölni tudtam, volna kegyetlen pillantásommal, és valószínűleg ezt ő is rögtön észrevette.

Viszont most, felállt. Egy darabig csak figyeltem minden mozdulatát. Felvette kabátját, visszatolta székét, az eredeti pozíciójába.

Hát akkor… szia. – szólalt meg váratlanul.

Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

De ő nem tűnt meglepettnek. S csak ennyit mondott:

Pincér! A hölgy fizet! – és megfordult, s szépen lassan, amilyen kényelmesen csak lehetett, kisétált a főbejáraton.

Hirtelen megszédültem.

Hogyan? – faggattam kétségbeesetten a mellettem álló pincért.

De ő nem tudott semmiről.


	4. Lehetetlen

A gyászos keddi eseményeket még szerda délutánra sem sikerült kiheverni. Hogy Tim csak úgy… annyira fesztelenül, s érvezettel magamra hagyott ott, akkor az étteremben… egy fillér nélkül.

Ha csak rágondolok, elönt a düh, ugyanakkor sírni támad kedvem. Éppen, amikor zavaros helyzetem elkezdett tisztulni két szép bágyadt szemem világa előtt.

Szerda reggel keserves léptekkel léptem át a középiskola esőtől áztatott kapuját, de szívem valami egészen más dimenzióban járt. Nem tudtam elképzelni a pillanatot, ahogy a szemembe néz. Ahogy rám nevet. Ahogy mindenki előtt, csak egyszerűen kigúnyol. Csupán ezt vártam. Hogy végre vége legyen, hogy tovatűnjön ez a kínos bizonytalanság.

Minderre tökéletesen felkészültem, s megfeszített arccal vártam, hogy belépjen a tanterembe. De nem jött. Már becsöngettek, és ő még mindig sehol.

Hirtelen átfutott az agyamon: talán elmenekült, mert végtelenül belém szeretett?

Nem, ilyen csak a távoli fájdalmas képzelgésekben történik. Akárcsak az enyém, nemde?

Szívbe markolóan gyönyörű lehetett volna, ha akár még egy apró másodpercig ebben a hitben ringathattam volna magam, de a beérkező töri tanárom mindezt összezúzta, mint szokás egy kicsiny lapos kavicsot az út szélén.

Lassan a végtelen percek. Tényleg nem hittem el, amit mondott. Pedig már öt perce rágódtam rajta. Minden betűt alaposan átgondoltam. De valószínűleg tévedek. Nincs ebben semmi őrült csalafintaság. A költözik, az költözik. Nem „khm khm öltözik". Szomorkás arcomat az ég felé fordítva bágyadtan szabadjára engedtem gondolataimat. Majdnem elhittem, hogy lehet egy jó barátom. Még ha a bolondját járatja is velem…

Nagyot sóhajtottam. Kicsengettek.

Ma sem élveztem az életet, és ez így van rendjén. Kedvtelenül kullogtam végig a hosszú sötét folyosón, míg elértem a fizika termet. Leültem valahol hátul. Kivételesen nem a saját, megszokott helyemre. Igyekeztem azért egy kis színt vinni, előre láthatólag amúgy is szürke hétköznapjaimba.

Szia, mi van veled? – szólított valaki, egy női hang.

Minden könnyed érzés nélkül felé fordítottam világvége hangulatot tükröző arcom.

Hannah-val néztem farkasszemet. Mi akar tőlem? Suliban vagyunk…

Szia, semmi különös… - feleltem cseppet sem őszintén.

Hannah bólintott.

Figyu…

Igen?

Éreztem, hogy most jön az indok. Talán valami aljas játék, amit a saját, és mások szórakoztatására talált ki, és most végre is hajtja. Vagy valami hülye fogadás, hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyire felsőbbrendűnek hiszi magát. Ezt olvastam ki szemeiből.

…ráérsz holnap? – kérdezte egész halkan.

Meglepődtem. Két hete nem is volt semmi közös programunk.

Persze, mikor? – s arcomon halovány, majd idővel egyre erőteljesebb mosoly tűnt fel, s elűzte életem komor homályát széles e határon.

Kiolvastam gondolataimból, kissé megnyugszik.

Holnapután délelőtt…

De holnap suli lesz… – szakítottam félbe a kíváncsisággal tarkított gyanú árnyékában.

Hannah nagyot nevetett. De rögtön meg is bánta. Gyors pillantást vetett a környékbeliekre, majd miután higgadtan nyugtázta, szinte senki sem figyeli, folytatta.

Holnap kezdődik a tavaszi szünet. Emlékszel? – kérdezte cinikus vigyorral.

Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzetem. Teljesen kiment a fejemből, annyi minden történt velem mostanság…

És ruhát szeretnél a bálba! – vágta rá.

Kezdett kirajzolódni a dolog. A tavaszi szünet, a záróbál… Mármint a tavaszi szünetet záró bál. Nem találtam még iskolát, ahol létezni ez a kissé, hogy is mondjam, fura hagyomány… A lényege, a szünet egy napjáért cserébe a diákok megrendezhetik a „Záróbált"_._

Tízkor a megállóban? – sürgetett Hannah.

Én csak hevesen bólogattam. S Hannah felállt, és a helyére ballagott. Egy egészen más társaságba.

Sosem értettem a fizikához. Csak számolni tudtam. Mikor meghallottam a hangosan csengő véget jelző hangot, felszabadultan léptem ki az ajtón.

Tekintetem a kék eget pásztázta, s gondtalanul lépdeltem előre. Mintha hirtelen egy más ember bőrébe bújhattam volna. Mosolyogtam. Úgy éreztem, szívem egyszerre csak túlcsordul a boldogsághoz. Hisz tartozom valahova, nem igaz? Mit nekem Tim! Behunytam szemem, hogy átadjam magam eme földöntúli mámornak. Éreztem, ahogy elsuhan mellettem a puha levegő.

OUCSSSSS!

Ugyanaz az ismerős fájdalom, amely padlót érve folyton belém hasít. Kissé megszédült fejemhez kaptam, majd felnyitottam csukott szemem, s felnéztem. Csak egy osztály ajtaja állta el szárnyaló lelkem útját.

De volt ott még valami más is, amitől elállt a lélegzetem… A kezét nyújtotta… felém…

Nem bírtam mozdulni, másodpercekig figyeltem értetlen arckifejezését. Képtelen voltam rá, hogy elhiggyem, ez valóban valósággá válhat.

Aztán, egy pillanat műve volt az egész, leguggolt mellém, s hófehér kezét gyengéden arcomhoz érintette. Olyan közel hajolt hozzám, hogy szinte hallhatta, szívem milyen őrülten ver.

Megkérdezte:"Hogy érzed magad?"…

Hozzám szólt, és én egyáltalán semmit sem válaszoltam… Azt akartam mondani:"Jól vagyok…", de egy apró betű hagyta el a számat… Reszkettem… de nem a félelemtől.

Aggódó tekintetét egyenesen rám szegezte. Úgy tűnt, semmit sem képes kiolvasni, üveges szemeimből. Talán ezért, már nem emlékszem, hogyan, de nem ellenkeztem, amikor karjaiba vett, s megindult velem, feltehetőleg a betegszoba felé…

Útközben azon gondolkoztam, hogy is kerültem ide, s azért imádkoztam, bárcsak ezt az érzést meg lehetne örökíteni, akár egy fotót, mert, hogy el fog múlni, s talán sosem tér vissza, abban biztos voltam.

Pár percen belül elértük az orvosi ajtaját, de még akkor sem tudtam megfejteni az oly imádott parfümje titkát. Annyiszor éreztem már, de egyszerűen nem vagyok elég hozzá, hogy rájöjjek…

Letett egy ágyra. Igazán szükségtelennek éreztem, ezért kissé öntudatlanul rögtön felültem.

Próbáltam bíztatóan mosolyogni. Hosszú idő óta ez volt az első bárminemű megmozdulásom, amit önállóan hajtottam végre. Mind az orvos, mind az ő mindezt mélységes megnyugvással fogadta.

Jól érzem magam, tényleg. – szólaltam meg, minden erőmet erre az egyetlen feladatra koncentrálva.

A siker igazi oka valójában csupán annyi, hogy megpróbáltam elképzelni, mintha ő nem is lenne ott. Nyílegyenesen az orvosra néztem, aki talán megsejtette mindezt, mikor hangom kissé megremegett.

Nekem nem úgy tűnt az előbb… - vágott közbe ő.

Szemem szélsebesen vágtatott át egyik személyről a másikra. S arckifejezésem ismét semmitmondóvá vált, s hiába kiáltott minden porcikám a visszavágás után, még a levegővétel is nehezemre esett.

A kinyíló ajtó mentett meg( ha már egy majdnem megölt…). Az érkező beteg sérülése súlyosnak tűnt. Legalábbis nekem. Valamilyen sportbalesetnek tűnt, mert a lábát a bokájától a térdéig felhorzsolta. Nem nyújtott éppen szép látványt.

Az orvos, Mr Knight rögtön odasietett. Nem is várhattam, bár titkon arra vágytam, hogy itt maradjon.

Ian rámmosolygott. Úgy féltem tőle, mint aranyos kiscica a gonosz harapós kutyától.

Hát, ha tényleg rendben vagy, akkor én megyek órára… - mondta, s felvette az ágyra helyezett válltáskáját, s…

Várj, nem én nagyon, vagyis… - kiáltottam utána eszemet vesztve.

Függetlenül a félelemtől, ami bennem tombolt mikor csak egy kicsit is a közelébe férkőzhettem, elviselhetetlenül fájdalmasnak tűnt, hogy csak így elsétáljon… pedig ezt kellett volna tennie.

De ő megfordult.

Igen?

Ekkor oly sebesen jártak agytekervényeim, mint soha azelőtt. Valamit mondanom kell, _valamit_…

Öhhh, izéé, ezt muszáj megkérdeznem, mielőtt meghalok… mondhatsz nemet, nem fog rosszul esni, hát… nincs kedved velem menni a bálba… - tettem fel a kérdést hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

És valóban, nem is a válasz számított, csak hogy halljam beszélni… ahogy egyszer, utoljára hozzámszól.

Nem tudom melyik szavamnál, esetleg a „mielőtt meghalok" vagy, hogy egyáltalán ki mertem ezt mondani… de felnevetett. Egy kicsit még én is viccesnek találtam magam. Ha ő úgy gondolja, bizonyára úgy van.

Mit is mondtál, mi lesz, ha azt mondom, hogy „nem"? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan.

Ezen meglepődtem.

Hát… semmi… gondolom… - feleltem meghökkenve.

Hát, miért ne. – mondta, de én nem értettem…

Hogyan?

Miért ne jöhetnél velem a bálba? – magyarázta, valamivel komolyabban.

Miért nem hittem neki? Mégsem éreztem, hogy hazudna… Csak… az álomvilág, amiben élek… mintha kezdene valósággá válni a szemem előtt.

Akkor, szia! – intett felém, s lassan, legalábbis számomra évszázadoknak tűnt, ahogy elhagyta a szobát.

Szia… - feleltem halkan, valami nyögésnek sem azonosítható hangon.

Ahogy teltek, ott, a betegszobán, a fehér fal bámulásával töltött percek, fokozatosan kezdtem megnyugodni. Órára már nem igazán volt kedvem bemenni… csak matek, a tanár úgyis csak balhézik. Mindenesetre azokkal, akiket Isten semmi matematikai érzékkel nem áldotta meg…

Aztán mégis felálltam. Elvégre semmi hasznom nem származik belőle, ha csak itt henyélek. Nem mintha egyébként több hasznom származhatna belőle, már így is az egész osztály talpnyalónak tart, csak mert tudok egy kicsit számolni.

Lassan vánszorogtam vissza az osztályterembe. Kicsit nehézkesen mozgott a testem. Talán valamennyire tényleg megviselt az esés.

Beléptem. És valami megváltozott… most vettem csak észre. Minden ottani tekintet egyenesen rám szegeződött. Az ellenkezőjében reménykedni sem volt semmi értelme, pontosan tudtam az okát. Máson sem járt az eszem: Ian.

Csak próbáltam normálisnak tűnni, átlagosan a helyemre ballagni, leülni… és behunyni a szemem és azt gondolni: „Álmodsz, álmodsz, álmodsz!"

De amikor a padomhoz értem, hirtelen egy srác fordult felém az egyik bandából, akik számomra mindig is megközelíthetetlenek voltak.

Semmit nem értettem. A mai nap után, azon nem lepődtem meg, hogy odajött hozzám, inkább arcvonásai borzasztottak el önkénytelenül. Testének összes rezdülése leírhatatlan ijedséget, s ugyanakkor undort sugallt.

Tessék. – mondta lekezelően, s egy papírlapot nyújtott át.

Gyanakodva vettem át. S elolvastam a nyúlfarknyi szöveget.

„_8 nap múlva pénteken meghalok"_

Hogyan? Ez végképp nem értettem. Ha tehetem, ott helyben hangosan, ahogy csak a torkom bírja segítségért kiáltottam volna. Ez… engem is megrémített.

S leültem ijedt meghökkenésemben. Felnéztem a fiúra, de már nem volt ott. Meg akartam kérdezni honnan vette ezt a levelet… vagy, hogy ő írta-e… nem valószínű.

Haza kell mennem. Azt hittem kitartok, de nem bírtam ki ezt a zavart állapotot.

Keresztülvágtam az osztályon, ki az iskolából, minél messzebb ettől a szörnyű helytől, mely a bolondját járatja velem. Gyalog vágtam neki a hazavezető útnak. Azt hiszem, mostanában nem jár erre busz.

Percek óta szinte vágtattam hazafele, akár egy versenyautó, elsuhantam a közeli fák, s bokrok mellett, ügyet sem vetve hirtelen lehulló friss leveleikre. Egyetlenegy dolog zökkenthetett ki őrült sietségemből, s az meg is tette: a régi sárga villa az utca túloldalán.

Egy pillanatra megálltam, s mozdulatlanul bámultam az épületet. Elvégre üresen áll, nem? Megpróbáltam lenyomni a kilincset. Zárva. Mégis mit hittem?

Hátrébb léptem párat, s elmerengem… Már valahol a szívem mélyén, rég megbocsátottam Timnek. De jó is, hogy elment. Nekem Ianre kell koncentrálnom. Nem szabad, hogy ilyen kis, apró-csetlő dolgok eltérítsenek utamról.

Hali! – köszönt valaki a hátam mögött.

Azt hittem abban a percben meghalok. Nem lehetett valóság, hogy az ő hangját hallom. S mikor megfordultam, ott állt előttem életnagyságban.

Te nem elköltöztél? – rivalltam rá, már-már számon kérően.

Hát, csak egy másik suliba… - felelte védekezésképp. – Valami baj van? – kérdezte Tim, érezve szemem bonyolult pillantásait.

Öhmm, nem. – feleltem cseppet sem határozottan.

S igyekeztem, az izzadtra szorongatott papírdarabot a nadrágom zsebébe tűrni…

Nem tudtam szóhoz jutni. A szívem szakadatlan zakatolt.

De... ha azt mondod elköltözöl, az nem ezt jelenti... érted? - szólaltam meg a megdöbbenéstől hüledező halk hangomon.

Számomra ez az egész, olyannak tűnt, mintha egyszerre csak csőbe húztak volna. Mint valamiféle összefüggéstelen zagyvaság, értelmezhetetlen adathalmaz, úgy kavarogtak a fejemben a Timről felállított hipotéziseim.


End file.
